dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Recital Rebellion
" " is the thirtieth episode of the third season of Dance Moms. It is set to air on July 23, 2013. Synopsis Abby is nervous about the annual Abby Lee Dance Company recital; Kelly is upset when Abby assigns Paige the only new solo for the recital; the girls compete to appear on the cover of a dance magazine. Event attended 2013 Abby Lee Dance Company Concert "ALDC Goes Hollywood" Dances Abby Lee Dance Company *Group dance: "City of Angels" (genre: unknown) *Group dance with Maddie, Nia, Kendall, and older dancers: "Santee Alley" (genre: unknown) *Group Dance with Maddie, Nia, Kendall, and older dancers: "It Never Reigns in Southern California" (genre: unknown) *Group Dance with Maddie, Nia, Kendall, Nick, and an unidentified dancer: "Angels Among Us" (genre: unknown) *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Sound of Music" (genre: ballet) *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Pink’s Hot Dogs" (genre: tap) *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Cotton-Eyed Joe" (re-titled "Farmer's Market.") *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Alcatraz" (genre: hip-hop) *Senior Group Dance: "Mel's Diner" (genre: unknown) *Senior Group Dance: "Shades of Grey" (re-titled "5 Shades of Grey") (genre: contemporary) *Senior Group Dance: "Red Carpet" (re-titled "American Music Awards") (genre: jazz) *Senior Group Dance: "Dorothy Chandler Pavilion" (genre: ballet) *Group dance with Maddie, Chloe, Kendall, Nia, and other dancers: "Pasadena Rose Bowl Parade" (genre: ballet) *Senior Group Dance: "Broken Hearts & Fairy Tales" (genre: unknown) *Senior Group Dance: "Get Ready" (genre: tap) *Senior Group Dance: "Napa Valley California" (genre: unknown) *Repeated group dances: **"Bad Girls" (re-titled "Bad Girls Club") (genre: jazz) (seen in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy) **"Free The People" (re-titled "The American Dream," with expanded dancers) (genre: contemporary) (seen in The Politics of Dancing) **"Your Dream Will Be My Dream" (re-titled "Gone with the Wind") (genre: lyrical) (seen in All's Fair in Love and War) **"The Last Text (genre: contemporary) (seen in Nationals 90210) **"Rosa Parks" (genre: contemporary) (seen in The Apple of Her Eye) **"Voyage Home" (re-titled "Crossing the Border") (seen in Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire!) *Repeated solos: **Mackenzie Solo: "Daisy Chains" (genre: acro) (seen in I Know What You Did Last Competition) **Chloe Solo: "Dream On a Star" (genre: lyrical) (seen in Cathy Brings It On) **Chloe Solo: What About Mother (re-titled "Mommy Dearest") (genre: contemporary) (seen in May I Have This Dance?) **Kendall Solo: "Look At Me Now" (re-titled "Earthquake") (genre: jazz) (seen in The Apple of Her Eye) **Maddie Solo "Leaving Berlin" (genre: lyrical) (seen in The Apple of Her Eye) **Nia Solo: "20's Scat" (genre: contemporary) (seen in New Girl In Town) **Mackenzie Solo: "Boys Like You" (re-titled "Ripley’s Believe it or Not") (genre: acro) (performed, but not shown in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy) *Asia Solo: "Land of Fruit and Nuts" (genre: unknown) *Maddie Solo: "Desperate Housewife" (genre: tap) *Maddie Solo: "It Girl" (genre: lyrical) *Repeated duets/trios: **Maddie, Chloe, and Kendall trio: "We Believe" (re-titled "California Oranges") (genre: jazz) (seen in Watch Your Back, Mack) **Maddie and Chloe duet: "We're Alright (re-titled "Sunset Strip") (genre: lyrical) (seen in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy) *Katherine Narasimhan solo: "Porcelain" (genre: lyrical) *Payton Ackerman solo: "China Doll" (genre: jazz) *Auriel Welty, Katherine Narasimhan, and Payton Ackerman trio: "Never Again" (genre: unknown) *Nick Dobbs and Auriel Welty duet: "You Still Hurt Me" (genre: lyrical) *Mackenzie Ziegler and Brooke Kosinski duet: "Kid's Choice Awards" (genre: unknown) Video Gallery Image Gallery To view the image gallery for " ," [[ /Gallery|'click here']]. External Links *Gallery of program from Cait Leiby *Amateur videos *Different set of amateur videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:ALDC Showcase Category:Group Dances Category:No Competition Category:Maddie Solos Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:Chloe Solos Category:Kendall Solos Category:Nia Solos Category:Asia Solos Category:Payton Solos Category:Nick Is In Category:Payton Is In Category:Duets Category:Trios Category:Ballet Category:Tap Category:Hip Hop Category:Contemporary Category:Jazz Category:Lyrical Category:Acro